


Day In Our Life

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, background shallura - Freeform, showtunes, song covers, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Snapshots of the daily lives of Keith and Lance, of their videos and just their life in general, spanning the course of their romantic relationship from the beginning to now.





	Day In Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, if anyone follows me on tumblr, they might have seen this, but this series is coming to a close very soon. There will only be three parts left after this (so I can round it off on a nice number of 15). They're all planned and I think you're going to like the way it comes to a close. This part was more of just a way for me to get out bits and pieces of ideas that couldn't fit into other parts or couldn't be one whole part themselves. You don't really need to worry about when and where each piece happens in their timeline, they're just together in all of them.
> 
> Also, I have started my first chapter fic in YEARS. It's called [Off the Beaten Path](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245602/chapters/25135032), and it's a summer camp Klance AU that I will be able to focus on a lot more once this is completed. The first chapter is up, and I would love for everyone to go check it out.

“Hey guys, Pidge here. I’ve decided to start a new series on my channel where I force my friends to play games for my and your entertainment. I have Keith and Lance with me, and I’m going to have them play some horror games. Keith, Lance, my two favorite gays, have either of you two played Slender?”

“No. I know about Slenderman though. The first time I showed Lance the creepypasta, he cried.”

“THAT IS SLANDER!”

“You did though.”

“He’s fucking scary. Also, no I haven’t played the game.”

“Which is why they made a game for him. Now, I have played this game before, classic horror game, so I’m gonna sit back while you two try and beat it. All you have to do is find the eight pages. Good luck.”

“That’s it? Easy. Keith, babe, let me handle this. I’ll keep you safe from the Slenderman.”

“My hero.”

* * *

“FUCK FUCK FUCK KEITH PROTECT ME!”

“LANCE, OH MY GOD!”

“KEITH! KEITH! TURN AROUND OH FUCK HE’S COMING SHIT!”

“LANCE! I AM TRYING STOP GRABBING ME, YOU’RE MESSING ME UP! PIDGE, STOP LAUGHING AND HELP US!”

* * *

“Keith and I are going to do the chapstick challenge today! Babe, you ready?”

“I guess.” Keith wrinkled his nose as Lance covered his eyes with one hand. “Lance, what-”

“You can’t see the chapstick I’m putting on, Keith! The whole point is to guess which one is on my lips. Okay, let’s go! Gimme a kiss, beautiful.” Lance uncovered Keith’s eyes. Keith stared at him for a moment, before leaning in and licking Lance’s lips. Lance gasped. “BABE! THAT IS CHEATING!”

“The only way for me to taste the chapstick is to lick it off my lips after I kiss you, and I’d rather just lick yours,” Keith said simply. “Also, cupcakes.” Lance stared at his boyfriend for a moment, his eyes narrowed.

“You’re right. And too cute. Stop.”

* * *

“We’re in YouTube Rewind! The whole Voltron crew is!”

“That’s what Lance calls our friend group.”

“It’s the best name.”

“Sure, babe.”

“But we’re gonna be in it! So watch it please and send your Klance love in the comments! It was really an awesome experience, and thanks to YouTube for inviting us!”

“Klance love. Oh my god. I don’t want to be in your video anymore.”

“YOU CAN’T ESCAPE OUR LOVE BABY!”

* * *

About a minute into YouTube Rewind, Keith and Lance get buckets of cinnamon dumped over their heads.

* * *

Keith waved at the camera. “Hey everyone. Shiro is here with me.” He motioned to his brother, who also waved. “And we decided to do a brother Q and A because we didn’t have any better ideas and our significant others decided to have a day without us.” Shiro nodded.

“Allura let Lance steal her away from me. If he wasn’t with my brother, I would almost be worried,” he added.

“I love my boyfriend, but let’s be real, you wouldn’t have anything to be worried about.” Shiro snorted and Keith looked at the camera with a guilty look. “Sorry baby, don’t be mad! Anyways, to the questions!” Keith looked down at his phone. “Keith, how did you feel being adopted as a teenager? Well, as everyone knows, I was legally adopted when I was about fifteen, but the thing was I had been living with Shiro and his- _our_ \- family for a few years, they’d been fostering me. I’d also known them my whole life, and while I was occasionally moved around in the system, I always stayed close to them until they found a way to keep me permanently. So really, in a way, they adopted me the moment I lost my parents, it just took a while to make it official.”

“When Keith wasn’t living with us, and I got my license, I was constantly going to see him, because I considered him my little brother, and I knew he would be happy to see a familiar face,” Shiro added. “When he finally came to stay, it was the best day. We slept on the floor in the living room and watched movies together and played video games and I’ll never forget it. I’m actually feeling a little emotional now, let’s move on.” He looked down at his own phone. “What are each of you like drunk?”

“OH BOY!” Keith laughed. “So you know how you all call Shiro your internet dad when he’s actually more like your self-deprecating cousin? Well, when he’s drunk, he actually does become like a dad. It’s honestly the funniest thing. Also, if he drops anything he starts crying. Doesn’t matter if it doesn’t even make a mess, he’s wailing.”

Shiro raised a brow at Keith, before staring at the camera with the most deadpan expression. “Keith is clingy. Like the clingiest person you could ever imagine. Now that he’s dating Lance, he makes Lance carry him everywhere when he’s drunk because he wants to hold Lance with every part of his body.”

“Get out.”

* * *

“Hunk, did you really build this?”

Lance looked down in awe at the custom oven that his best friend had built. Hunk nodded proudly. “Yup! You’re the first person to see it! The fans are second, of course.” He motioned to the camera. Lance looked up into it.

“Hunk is a genius you guys.” Hunk laughed at that.

“Thanks, buddy! I just figured it would be fun to mix my two favorite things in a fun project! So I engineered what I believe to be the most perfect oven. It will bake everything evenly no matter where it’s placed inside, but it can also be turned into a double oven so that you could bake different things at different temperatures at the same time.”

“See? GENIUS!”

“Lance, stop it.”

“CAN WE MAKE COOKIES?!”

“Of course!”

“And brownies? Keith would worship the ground I walk on if I brought him home some of your famous brownies.”

“Anything for my best friends.”

* * *

“Hello, lovelies! I have stolen the wonderful Lance McClain away from his better half for the day.”

“Allura!”

“I’m kidding, my dear. You know I love you.”

“You’re right, I do know.”

“Anyways, our respective boyfriends decided to do a video together, so we’re going to do one! Someone suggested we rate our fans’ pets. Completely random, but I don’t have any better ideas so let’s do this!

* * *

“Red and Blue Kogane-McClain. Ten out of ten would recommend. Perfect.”

“Not biased at all.”

* * *

Lance walked into the kitchen, his vlogging camera pointed forward. “Look at this domestic bliss I find myself in every single day.” Keith looked up from where he was pouring himself a bowl of cereal. “Is that for me, my love?”

“Nope. Make your own.”

“So giving!” Lance started tickling Keith with one hand. Keith laughed and tried to run from him.

“Get away from me, McClain!”

“Oh, so we’re resorting to last names now, Kogane?” Lance put his vlogging camera down onto the island and grabbed Keith around his waist, pulling him close while Keith laughed and pushed at him.

“LANCE!”

“KEITH!”

From the floor the cats meowed up at them. Keith kept trying to get away as Lance continued to tickle him. After a few moments, Lance turned Keith around in his arms so that they were facing each other. Keith stopped laughing as they looked into each others eyes. They pressed their foreheads together.

“How dare you be so cute in my video,” Lance mumbled. Keith shook his head, smiling.

"Stop calling me cute.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Lance’s lips and pulled back away from him. “Do you want a bowl of cereal or not?”

“I would love one.” Lance turned and winked at the camera.

* * *

They were having a movie night. The whole gang was sat in Shiro and Allura’s living room as the latest superhero movie played on the television screen. Lance kept whispering into Keith’s ear, and at some point, Keith just kind of ended up watching him. The way his face would light up at a particularly good moment, how he would instinctively reach for Keith’s hand whenever the music got too tense.

It overwhelmed Keith a lot of the time… how in love with this man he was.

Lance glanced up and noticed that Keith was staring. He leaned in close. “What is it, babe?” he whispered.

“I just love you,” Keith responded. Lance grinned and leaned in to kiss Keith slowly. Honestly, he would’ve kept kissing him if Pidge hadn’t thrown a pillow at their faces.

“No making out during movie night!”

* * *

Keith woke up before Lance. His body still ached. His bruises were still dark. But he was smiling. He felt like he couldn’t stop smiling, honestly.

He carefully lifted his hand and stared at the new weight on his finger. It had almost felt like a dream, Lance proposing. But he had. Lance had proposed to him. They were going to get married! And Lance had proposed in a way that Keith never expected.

He’d always anticipated that Lance would go crazy with a proposal, that he would go all out. But he hadn’t. It had been soft and intimate and perfect, because all the things he said, Keith was feeling them too. After the accident, it was like life in general had been completely put into perspective. Keith loved Lance more than anything and he didn’t want to lose him. He wanted him forever, and they were one step closer to that.

Looking over to his fiance, Keith felt his smile grow. He lowered his hand and carefully moved closer to him. He placed his hand on Lance’s chest, hiding his face in Lance’s shoulder when Lance’s hand came up to rest over his.

“Morning, fiance,” Lance whispered, looking over at Keith.

“Morning,” Keith breathed, leaning in to kiss Lance’s lips softly. When they pulled apart, they just looked at each other with the most fond gazes. “Will you sing with me today?” Keith asked. Lance nodded without a thought.

* * *

“Hey guys, Keith here. With Lance, as you can see. Today, we are going to be covering _Only Us_ from Dear Evan Hansen. Not for any particular reason, just because it’s amazing. Also ignore that everything kinda falls apart romance wise after this song in the show, that’s not important. This is just us singing a beautiful song that we sometimes sing when we’re cooking together. So, here we go.” Keith started to play the opening notes. He looked up at Lance as he played, and nodded when it was time for him to start.

“ _I don’t need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should. You don’t have to convince me… you don’t have to be scared you’re not enough… cause what we’ve got goin’ is good._ ” Lance laughed a little as he sang, leaning in to press his forehead to Keith’s for a moment. When he pulled back to continue singing into the first chorus, he caught Keith’s gaze, and honestly, Keith couldn’t look away. He loved singing with Lance, but this was different. This was a truly important moment in his mind. He just felt like he could listen to Lance sing to him forever.

He was so distracted by his fiance, in fact, that he almost missed his own cue.

“ _I never thought there’d be someone like you who would want me_ ,” Keith sang.

“ _Well..._ ” Lance provided shakily, mirroring the actual song perfectly.

“ _So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go._ ” Lance leaned in to capture Keith’s lips in a quick kiss. “ _But if you really see me… if you like me for me and nothing else… well, that’s all I’ve wanted for longer than you could possibly know._ ” He missed a couple notes because Lance was continuing to be an adorable nuisance, but he made it into the second chorus. Lance tickled him a little as they sang the little back and forth, before coming back together to sing as one.

“ _We can try that… you and me… that’s all that we need it to be. And the rest of the world falls away… the rest of the world falls away. The world falls away… the world falls away… and it’s only us._ ” Keith played the last few notes, definitely missing more and swatting playfully at Lance, before Lance grabbed his hand and not so subtly held it to his face so that Keith’s ring was very clearly on display. Keith just grinned and leaned in to kiss him again, before looking towards the camera.

“That’s all for today guys. Hope you enjoyed this cover, please be sure to share it with your friends and your homophobic family members if you’re looking to piss them off. Bye!”

* * *

The video ended up going up after the Instagram photo. That still didn’t stop the absolute roar in the comments section.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on [tumblr](theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com).


End file.
